


小赤大辉

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为喜欢和哥哥玩。
Series: 青赤Aoak [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 1





	小赤大辉

赤司家的小宝贝是大院里最受欢迎的小孩，一头天然的红发配上粉雕玉琢的小脸蛋，总是睁着大大的眼睛左看右看，好奇着这个同样大大的世界。

小征在大院里最喜欢的哥哥是隔壁楼的青峰大辉，据说赤司一家在从医院回来的那天正好碰上了刚打完球的大辉，只是大辉和叔叔阿姨寒暄这一小会功夫，小征便在妈妈怀里折腾得不行。大辉没有弟弟妹妹，见此状也不好给人家添麻烦，打算示意一下先离开。

刚与赤司一家分别，赤司妈妈便发现宝贝不再哭闹，而是吭哧吭哧嘬着手指望着大辉离开的方向。

两岁半的小征已经具有清晰的逻辑，每当爸爸妈妈带他下楼玩，他都会站在大辉家那栋楼下，奶声奶气地叫着：“辉辉～辉辉～下来玩～”尽管青峰大辉在屋子里根本不可能听到楼下小征的声音，但就仿佛是有感应一般地向楼下看去，然后认命地换上干净柔软的衣服下去陪小朋友。赤司爸妈也觉得总这样麻烦人家大辉不好，可是一旦抱起小征远离大辉的方向，他就用那双清澈的眼睛盯着你，不一会儿泛起了泪花。

“辉～辉～”小征第一时间看到走过来的大辉，扭着屁股想从爸爸怀里挣脱出来，向大辉伸出肉乎乎的小手臂，讨要抱抱。

大辉眼中浮现笑意，尽管脸上还是面无表情甚至有点不耐烦的样子，还是心甘情愿上前靠近，从叔叔手中接过小征：“今天想要玩什么？”

“想和辉辉拍球球！”大辉低头整理着小征扭动时从裤腰跑出的衣摆，小征揽着大辉的脖子，突然从他肩膀上探头出来，“趴趴麻麻掰掰～”

随即笑得眯起了眼，把整张小脸都埋到大辉颈窝，只留下一只小手在外面开心地和爸爸妈妈说再见。^ ^


End file.
